


Definitely not Dave Singing Jacob Sartorious - Sweatshirt to Karkat

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, oh yeah and rose is there for two seconds lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAVE TRIES TO SEDUCE KARKAT AND THIS IS A GOOD FANFICTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely not Dave Singing Jacob Sartorious - Sweatshirt to Karkat

Dave told Rose, "okay, play it, im gonna sing it to him."  
Rose pressed the button on the iPod which played an instrumental song.  
Dave had then walked up to Karkat who was conveniently standing there.  
He then began to sing, "chillin with a hair tie no makeup with some sweatpants on"  
"STRIDER WHAT ARE YOU DOING. STOP. JUST FUCKING STOP," Karkat said.  
But Dave continued anyways, "you know i can always be that guy you can think about me all night long."  
"I'M SERIOUS STRIDER. I WILL HIT YOU."  
"but i think you need something to think of me something that will keep you warm."  
"I SWEAR IF YOU'RE SINGING THAT ONE SONG ABOUT THE SWEATSHIRTS I WILL KILL YOU."  
"and show you we can be more than just this so baby if you are not ready for my kiss."  
"STRIDER. NO DONT YOU DARE."  
"Then you can wear my-"  
"DON'T FUCKING DO IT."  
"sweatshirt"  
Karkat then screamed and jumped out the window and flew into the nearest plane and died.  
"i just wanted to confess my love why did you do that," Dave cried.  
"Better luck next time lol loser," Rose comforted

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to sweatshirt just because i want to suffer and this came to mind im sorry  
> oh and you have permission to kill me, just saying


End file.
